


Evermore

by LadyNorbert



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Cullen Rutherford Fluff, F/M, Gen, POV Cullen Rutherford, Singing, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:25:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNorbert/pseuds/LadyNorbert
Summary: As Cullen watches his beloved Inquisitor leave for her final battle, knowing that she might not return, he gives in to the urge to put his feelings in song.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AuroraBorealia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBorealia/gifts).



> Okay, so I saw the live action Beauty and the Beast and I kept getting some interesting visuals from it. I really, really love the Beast's solo "Evermore," and once I had this idea come into my mind, it wouldn't go away. Since I lack the technical skill and software to make a fanvid, we got this instead. I wasn't going to share it but I was... encouraged. So here you go.

Cullen did not go into the courtyard to say goodbye to his Lady Inquisitor. Perhaps he should have. But there was nothing left to say. Why make it more painful for either of them than it already was?

They'd bidden one another their private farewells. He knew she was afraid; she knew he was afraid. She was going into the Valley of the Sacred Ashes to confront Corypheus, once and for all, and neither of them knew for sure that she would come back. He'd sworn up and down that she would, when they embraced before the statue of Andraste in the castle's tiny chapel; he wanted to believe it, he wanted her to believe it, he desperately begged the Maker that it would be true. But they both knew that there was a chance she would die. Every time she left Skyhold, there was a chance she would not return, and this time he was deeply afraid that she and Corypheus would destroy one another. He just couldn't bear to see them off.

That didn't stop him from watching her, however. He stood on the battlements, gazing down at the lower courtyard as the Inquisitor and her companions prepared their mounts for departure. As he leaned against the stone, he heard a voice singing, and with a start he realized it was his own.

_I was the one who had it all_

_I was the master of my fate_

_I never needed anybody in my life_

_I learned the truth too late_

He did learn it too late, or nearly. For years he'd denied himself so much - the companionship of his own siblings, the comfort of close friendships, even the smallest chance of finding love. He had told himself that he didn't need it; besides, everyone was better off if he held himself apart. But meeting her had taught him differently. Now his gloved hands splayed on the stone railing, supporting him as he watched her mount her horse.

_I'll never shake away the pain_

_I close my eyes, but she's still there_

_I let her steal into my melancholy heart_

_It's more than I can bear_

She did steal into his heart. From the moment he first laid eyes on her, he had been inexplicably drawn to the woman who carried unspeakable power. It was as though she had extended her hand to him, like he was a Fade rift - and instead of closing him more than he had already been closed, she had coaxed him open. She made him feel whole, made him feel happy, made him _feel_. No matter what happened, he would never dislodge her. As the party started to exit the courtyard through the gate, he moved to the other side of the battlement to watch them cross the bridge.

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she runs away_

_She will still torment me, calm me, hurt me_

_Move me, come what may_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

_And be with me forevermore_

He moved to the doorway of his office, his 'lonely tower,' where he would indeed wait by the open door for news. The cool air stung his cheeks and his eyes, which were far more dry than he expected them to be.

_I rage against the trials of love_

_I curse the fading of the light_

_Though she's already flown so far beyond my reach_

_She's never out of sight_

Her face was before him, the memories of her kiss and caress almost blinding. His back was to the wall, his head tilted back for a moment, before he turned to gaze out across the valley. A tiny moving pinprick of green light was all that remained to tell him where she was, until this too disappeared into the distance.

_Now I know she'll never leave me_

_Even as she fades from view_

_She will still inspire me_

_Be a part of everything I do_

_Wasting in my lonely tower_

_Waiting by an open door_

_I'll fool myself, she'll walk right in_

_And as the long, long nights begin_

_I'll think of all that might have been_

_Waiting here forevermore_

He sighed, hearing a soft echo hang in the air as the song died on his lips. "Bring her back to me," he pleaded quietly, gazing up into the swirling clouds which surrounded the Breach. "Keep her safe. Please. I ask for nothing but this... if there's a cost to be paid, take it from me. I can endure it, I can endure anything - anything but losing her. Just bring her home."

 

_~Fin~_


End file.
